It Awakens
by KahnShao
Summary: It awakens 27 years later and prepares to do battle with The Loosers that sent it to a premature slumber. one shot. and you know what happens to flames.


**It Awakens**

It woke up shortly after those stupid homophobic hoods killed Don Hagarty while his boyfriend Adrien Mellon watched. Normally, It would have not taken an adult…and to be honest, it had never fed on an adult before until now. While the man was afraid of drowning and his fear did make the meal tolerable, it was not a suitable meal. It normally was not starving when it awoke from its slumber, but it had been driven there prematurely by those damn kids.

For 27 years it had the most unsettling dream. It had dreamt that The Loosers had come back to destroy it. Well, It was not going to let that happen. For 27 years it craved them, missed them, and longed for their return. They would be adults now, and now that they were returning home (courtesy of Mike) they would be uncertain and afraid. And now that they were adults, It figured it would be easy to overcome them. Sure it would. They no longer had the protection or advice from that damned turtle. As long as he could remember The Turtle had kept out of its affairs, and It had stayed out of The Turtle's. It yawned stretching and dumped the rest of Don's body on the bank stopping once again to smile at Don's terrified boyfriend.

Thoughts drifted back to The Loosers. It knew they had just arrived and they remembered nothing. Good. Let's keep it that way shall we? Bev was married to an abusive man whose name was Tom Rogan but that was unimportant. Richie Tozier was a stand up comedian with a dirty little secret. Ben used to be a fat jiggling tub of lard but since lost weight, Eddie Kasprak was still a skinny germaphobic bastard who married a woman similar in size and personality to his mother. Stan Uris would not be coming, he had slit his wrists in a bathtub rather than face It. Smart guy. He at least had the sense to stay behind and in his own business. Bill was a famous author/actor that wrote great books but had crappy endings. Even his wife thought so as well. And Mike had never bothered to leave. Sure, he knew about the recent deaths of Adrian and that little girl with birthmark on her cheek but It knew Mike wouldn't dare take It on himself.

The others were gathered at the resteraunt now and it was silently watching them. They had eaten their main meal without incident until it came to the fortune cookies. Each Looser took his/her cookie and opened it to reveal the little paper saying one word each. Guess Cut Stanley Couldn't It. After the idiots solved the cryptic puzzle it manifested itself into the cookies making the inside of each cookie a terrifying filling, A baby headed roach, an eye, a deformed bird, blood, etc. It had nearly laughed out loud when they all proceeded to demolish the table. Richie and Eddie were trying to convince everyone to leave while they had the chance. Bill and Bev were close to agreeing with them while Mike was trying to hold everyone together. Everyone ran for their cars, but agreed to stay at least one night in a hotel to think things through. Mainly because Bev who had once seen its Deadlights had told them she saw everyone die horrible deaths unless they destroyed it this cycle. No. It could not let that happen.

While it was clear that no one was going to leave and they had made that quite clear when It had killed a boy inside a funhouse in front of Bill to mock him in remembrance of his brother. It was because of Bill they had actually stayed. Bev was all for leaving after seeing their deaths if they stayed. It would have to act fast. Their fear of It was disappearing rather quickly and if they managed to get The Ritual Of Chud correct, it would be over. No. It would manage to get them alone if it had to. But why do that? Good Old Henry Bowers who was in a state mental hospital could get them for It. Henry didn't have to have anyone to fear him to him to kill them.

**State Mental Hospital**

Henry milled about the community room of the mental hospital he was in. Other residents didn't annoy him all that much each one in their own little world. He stared longingly outside. It was boring in here. Nothing to do. These people in here weren't his friends. He actually wanted nothing to do with him, and as long as they didn't bother him, who gave a fuck what they did? He looked outside again and saw a familiar red balloon. He cackled with glee and ran towards the window desperate to get the balloon. It belonged to his old friend Pennywise. The staff put an end to that though. They quickly grabbed Bowers and dragged him to his room. Great. He was stuck in here now. No Balloon, no nothing.

He then heared a noise and saw the red balloon inflating itself under his bed. It grew bigger and bigger so Henry decided to pull on it until it popped. There was the decomposing face of Patrick Hockstetter. The grin on his face to wide. "Hockstetter!" Henry cried out in surprise happy that Hockstetter would come by for a visit. Hockstetter grinned an unsettling grin that was too wide. He handed Henry his knife back and Henry knew what was to be done. Eliminate The Loosers and anyone else in his way. That night he killed a fellow patient and It had used the dead man to walk and scare the living crap out of the night watchman/orderly. When the orderly was dead Henry ran out the doors listening to the sirens blare out his escape. He hopped into the car provided by It and was driven to the hotel where The Loosers were staying at so he could eliminate them.

All was going in accordance to plan. And if Henry managed to follow through with his end of the deal, It would be able to continue to go on with its unending cycle. Whatever happened to Henry after The Loosers were dealt with did not concern It one bit.

But for some reason, It could not shake the terrible feeling it got that somehow something would go wrong and the event would not end in its favor. If that happened then it would have to think of a back-up plan or as a final effort fight them in It's lair if it had to.


End file.
